24 hours To Live
by SVU101
Summary: o i'm just going to give you on sentnce to give you an idea, . My room door opened and a man came in holding a gun. I sat there staring at him. Before I knew it he shot me in my arm.UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

24hours to live…

Chapter1

Gabriella's POV

My name is Gabriella Montez at least that's what the guy in the suit says. My real name is Olivia Anne Lemez. Just before I moved to East High I was involved with a case. You see my dad was a cop and he just finished this case. In the case this guy and his gang raped over two dozen women and killed them. The guy was caught, but his gang wasn't. He threatened my dad in open court, but no one actually believed he would get some one to kill us or something. One night I was doing some homework and I heard some one break in. I heard shouting and then a gun shot sound. My room door opened and a man came in holding a gun. I sat there staring at him. Before I knew it he shot me in my arm.

I woke up a week later in the hospital. I was in the same room as my mom. I asked where my dad was and they said he died due to the gun shot wound. A day later three men dressed in black suits came into our hospital room and said Jackie (Gabi's, Olivia's, mom) and Olivia Lemez died the night the man broke into our house. They gave us new birthdates and where were from and everything. That's why I moved to east high and everything.

Witness protection wasn't bad at all…it's just you always had to make sure you say the right things like the past. It's been about 11 months and a half. It'll be a year since my dad died tomorrow. I got up off my bed and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen. Now that my mom had her new job she was traveling a lot and all. I hated the job they gave her, but she took it. She's now gone for a month! She left last week. I mean she isn't going to be here for dad's death and ours…

Is aw it was time for school and I smiled. I got to see Troy today. We've been dating for three weeks. I walked to school not really wanting to go. I walked in and went to my locker. Soon a pair of hands covered my eyes. They warm and gentle.

"Troy." I said turning around in his arms. I gave him a kiss before the bell rang. We walked to class and sat there. I took glances at Troy. He reminded me of my cousin Liam. Of Crouse Liam thinks I'm dead so I can't contact him or anything. I sat there in class watching the clock. Finally the bell rang and I went to my next class.

Lunch came and went and class came and it went on forever! When school was over I went home. I went into the kitchen and baked. When ever I was nervous I baked a lot. Everyone knows. Sometimes Zeke begs me to cook with him. He and I are the only ones who cook. The only thing is I bake when I'm nervous not regularly like him, but I still bake with him. I was making brownies when the door bell rang. I just poured the mixing into the pan and I then put it in the oven and went to answer the door. I opened the door to see the gang there. We were going to just hang out today. We all went into the kitchen and Zeke said;

"I smell something."

"I'm baking brownies." I said checking on them.

"Why are you nervous? We don't have tests tomorrow or anything" Taylor said to me.

"I know I guess I'm just getting use to baking." I said.

"You look Zeke you have gotten Gabriella into your baking world." Chad said.

"Hey, their baking isn't half bad." Sharpay said looking at Chad.

"That's because you always eat their cookies and stuff." Kelsi said.

"Hey, you guys do to." Sharpay said t them.

"Yeah, true." Jason said.

For the next three hour we ate the brownies and we talked. When they left I took the leftovers and put them on the counter. I cleaned up after myself and went to bed.

A/N Ok, so I know there wasn't much talking in this chapter but there will be next chapter and all. Ok I hope you all review. Please tell me if I should continue this story or not! I hope u all like it. Also id your confused just say it in the rivew and ill help u become unconfused about whatever your confused about.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

There won't be any updates from me for a couple of days. I'm heading to Boston and well there's no computer there. Well I will update this Monday when I get back. BYE!

Lisa (SVU101)

P.S thank you all who are reviewing my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

24 Hours To Live

Chapter 2

Chapter2 Gabriella's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. I remembered my mom was going to be gone for a month! I got dressed and got my books. I went down stairs and went over to the fridge. I got something to eat and headed to school. I got my books and everything and went to my first class. I walked into the room and sat down. The gang wasn't in my class so I had to bare with out them. I sat there looking at the teacher as she talked about the test we were having next week.

The bell rang and I gathered up my books and headed out of class. I had free period so I went to meet up with the gang. They were in the theater sitting on the stage. I ran up to the stage and sat down next to Troy.

"Ok, so she yelled at me for not writing the essay!" Chad said finishing his story.

"Well, Chad she did tell the class a month ago the essay was due." Taylor said to her boyfriend.

"So? I have a life!" Chad said. We all laughed at him.

"Ok, so everyone is coming to the party right?" Zeke asked.

"Yep." Everyone said besides me.

"Wait, I thought it was next week." I said to him.

"No it's today, the 26th." He said to me. My mind stopped. How could I have forgotten? I for got my dad' death. My death and my moms.

"Gabi…" Troy said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh sorry." I said looking at everyone.

"Are you ok?" Sharpay asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Zeke I'm sorry I can't go I have to…baby-sit my next door neighbor." I said getting up. I ran out of the theatre and to the girl's bathroom. I made sure no one was in there. I went into a stall and cried.

I was dead. The real me was dead and there was nothing I could do. The bell rang, but I didn't want to go to class. I got up and walked to the nurse's office.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked me. She was in her 60's and was very kind to every one.

"Um, I don't feel well. My stomach is hurting and I didn't sleep much last night." I said lying to her. She looked at my face which was probably all puffy.

"Ok, let me write you a note."

Ten minutes later I was walking home. I looked over my shoulder once in a while. Once I reached my house I closed the door and locked it. I went into the kitchen, dropping my book bag along the way. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's hotel number.

"Yes, this is Gabriella Montez; I'm looking for my mother, Ms. Montez." I said to lady on the other line.

I waited a minute for her to connect me to my mom's room.

"Mom, hi…I'm good and you?...oh I wasn't feeling well so the nurse said I could come home…yes the doors and windows are locked…mom…I miss dad, I miss my real family." I cried into the phone. She talked to me, but then she had to go. Went up to my room and fell asleep. I woke up to the house phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Is Olivia there?" A woman said into the phone. My eyes widened at the name Olivia. I hung up the phone. It was a long time since I heard that name.

I got up and walked around the house. I was bored and I had nothing to do. It was a Friday. Then I thought about Zeke's pool party. I went to my closet and packed some extra cloths and my bathing suit. I went downstairs, got my cell phone from my bag and got the keys to my car and the house on the counter. I left the house locking the door behind my. I looked around the street and got in my car. It took me 20 minutes to get to Zeke's house. I got out of my car and went to ring the door bell.

"Gabi, I thought you had to baby-sit." Zeke said to me pulling me into a hug.

"Well, they cancelled and I was bored at home." I said to him.

"Good, well I'm glad you came. You can change in the bathroom over there and join us in the pool." He said.

I went into the bathroom and changed. Once I was done I went out into the backyard. Everyone was in the pool and splashing water. I set my bag down next to everyone else's and walked over to the ledge and sat down. I saw a figure under the water swimming towards me. Soon the figure popped out of the water.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" I screamed as Troy screamed boo as he popped out of the water and at me. Troy started to laugh at me as I looked at him.

"Oh come on Gab, I was only trying to scare you." He said looking at me from the water.

"Well, it wasn't nice." I said to him.

"So, are you coming in or no?" he asked me giving me his boyish grin. I smiled back at him. I could never be mad at my boyfriend. I stood up and jumped into the water. The warm water hit my skin as I jumped in the water. My feet hit the bottom of the pool. I pushed against the ground and swam back up to the top where I met up with Troy.

"There." I said to him. Smiled at him and swam over to everyone else.

The whole day was spent in the pool. I forgot about my father and mother and I. it was around nine so I decided to leave. I went drove home and got to the house. Once I came inside the door Callie (she has a dog) my dog came running up to me.

"Hey, girl." I said to her. I went into the kitchen and feed her. I saw a glass of flowers in a vase knocked over and n the ground. It was on the table where Callie could reach.

"Callie, your really lucky ma lets me keep. You." I said looking at her. She was too busy eating her dinner. I smiled and went upstairs to take a shower. After all the Colerain was washed out I got dressed and went downstairs. Callie and I made our rounds making sure all doors and windows were locked. Once I knew they were locked I went upstairs to bed. Callie lay beside and we fell asleep.

NO one's POV

What Gabriella didn't know was there was a guy outside her house watching her every move…


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

24 Hours to Live   
Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gabriella's POV

I woke up in the morning and I heard braking. I got out of bed and ran downstairs. I looked at Callie. She was barking at the front door. I looked at her and then went over to the window. I looked out and saw the mailman putting mail in the box. I went over to Callie.

"Callie it's just the mailman." I said to her. I went upstairs to change. Once I had gotten dressed for school I grabbed the things I needed.

"Ok, girl I'll see you later on today." I said giving her a hug as she sat at the door. I decided on walking to school. When I got there it was crowded. I squeezed my way through to my locker. I opened it and stuck my head in my locker. I screamed in it.

"Well you know screaming isn't going to help, Olivia." My eyes widened. I took my head out of my locker and saw Troy standing there.

"Did…did you say Olivia?" I asked him.

"No are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just a little off." I said getting my chemistry book out.

"Whose Olivia?" he asked me as I closed my locker. I started walking away.

"No one." I said to him as he ran up trying to catch up.

"Well it sounds like someone." He said. I stopped and so did he. I looked at him. His eyes were filled with concern and pleading. I took in a deep breath.

"Here name is Olivia LeMez. She died last year, but that's all I'm giving you." I said walking ahead. What did I just do?

"Oh, I heard about her. It was all over the news. Her whole family died. Wasn't her anniversary like yesterday or something?"

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"It was pretty sad." He said.

"Yeah, it was." I repeated myself.

"Did you know her?" he asked me.

"You can say that, but no more questions." I said walking into homeroom.

"Okies." He said sitting down in his chair as the bell rang. I sat down in my seat and put my head on the desk. I hit it twice. What had I done?!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said hitting my head.

"Ms. LeMez, are you ok?" I heard Mrs. Darbus say. I looked up.

"Did you say LeMez?" I asked her.

"No I said Montez. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea, just no enough sleep last night." I said to her. She nodded her head and eyed me, and then she turned back to the board writing down pages.

Why was I hearing voices? I felt my phone vibrate. I asked to go to the bathroom. I got into the hallway and answered it. As I was walking to the bathroom I could hear breathing on the other end. I got in the bathroom stall and locked it.

"Hello?" I asked him the phone. The breathing sounded familiar.

"H-Hello?" I asked shakily into the phone.

"How does it feel to have your mother raped?" I heard a raspy voice say.

"What? Who is this?" I asked. I was starting to get worried.

"Your mother is gone, Olivia…" he said.

"Who the hell is this?!" I said into the phone.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, your mom's dead." He said.

All of a sudden I hear screams…my mom screams. I start screaming.

Troy's POV

Mrs. Darbus was talking about the theater and all of a sudden we hear screams. I looked around and so did everyone else.

"Where's Ms. Montez?" Darbus asked looking around. I looked at her and then ran out of my seat. I rant into the girl's bathroom where the screams were coming from. I look under the stalls and I see a girl on the ground thrashing. I crawl under it and see Gabriella. She was sleeping.

"Gabriella!" I kept screaming. I was shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. She kept screaming "No! Mommy! Daddy! Help me please!"

I unlocked the stall door as I saw Sharpay come in.

"Get, Mrs. Darbus in here!" I said to her. I held Gabriella in my arms as she still kept screaming and thrashing.

"Gabi, it's me Troy. Your ok, everything is ok." I whispered into her ear as I rocked her back and forth.

Mrs. Darbus had walked in.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She was screaming and thrashing around, but that's it." I said looking up at my teacher.

"Ok, let me go get the principle and nurse." She said walking away.

I hear sobbing. I looked down at Gabriella. She was still sleeping, but the tears were coming.

"Gabriella, come on wake up." I said shaking her in my arms. All of a sudden she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked shooting up out of my arms.

"In the girls' bathroom. You fell asleep." I said to her.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her.

"Remember coming in here to go to the bathroom….and answer my phone." She said looking at me.

"Gabriella last time I checked your phone was in your bag." I said to her.

"It was a dream…" she said looking at me.

"Well a daydream." I said to her.

"A daydream…" she said standing up. As soon as we stood up the principle and nurse and Darbus walked in.

"Are you alright?" The nurse said running over to Gabriella.

"I'm fine; I think I just fell asleep." Gabriella said to them. Something was going on with her. Ever since yesterday.

Did it have something to do with the LeMez girl? That's when she started acting weird.

"Are you sure you want to go back to class?" The principle said.

"Yeah, I was just a little tired, um it was a nightmare is all." she said

"Ok." They all said. Gabriella and I went into Mrs. Darbus's room and got our stuff as the bell rang. We had free period…

"Hey, are you ok?" the gang started crowding around her. I could see she was getting frustrated with all the questions.

"STOP!" she yelled all of a sudden.

"I'm going home, bye." She said heading to the stairs and went up to the office.

"Is she ok?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but I have a really really bad feeling." I said looking at the spot she was just standing in.

Gabriella's POV

What is happening to me? I asked myself as I walked into my house. Once I closed the door I looked around. Everything was smashed and on the floor. I went over to the phone and called the police…

I hung up and wondered where Callie was.

"CALLIE?!" I screamed into the houses.

Nothing….

A/N ok so it's been a LONG time. I know. Now this special someone had reviewed last night and then I decided to update so here is the chapter thank you all who have waited for this and who reviewed in the alst vhapter!


	6. Chapter 6

24 Hours to Live

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Gabriela's POV

I started to get scared. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and screamed, but then I turned around. It was a cop. I held my chest and looked at him.

"Oh thank god…I thought you were someone else."

"Its ok ma'Am." he said walking into the house more.

"So what happened here?"

"Uh...I don't know someone broke in?" I said.

"Where are your other men?" I asked looking around.

"There'll be here in a minute. Come on we need you to get to the station." He said leading me out into the car.

Troy's POV

We all sat in the library. I told them what had happened with the Olivia LeMez.

"So you think, Gabriella is really…Olivia?" Chad asked.

"Well that would explain it. I mean Olivia and her mother disappeared off the face of the earth and then Gabriella appears out of no where. Then she get's worried when ever someone mentions the name Olivia." I said to the group.

"Well, let's go ask her…" Ryan said as we stood up. We started walking out of the school and towards her house.

Gabriella's POV

I sat in the back of the police car. Once we got in and started driving off he locked all doors. I looked at him, but he didn't say anything. We drove for a while and finally when I saw the perceint (I cant spell it) I thought we were pulling up, but we drove right pass it.

"Uh, sir we drove right pass it." I said saying to the man.

"Oh it's ok; I'm bringing you somewhere safe, **Olivia."**

"AHHHH!" I started screaming! I went to the door, but I couldn't open it since there was no lock opening thing in the back.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!" I yelled looking out the window.

It wasn't a day dream in the bathroom….it was real…

Troy's POV

When we got to the house we saw cops around it.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked a police man.

"Who are you?"

"Were friends of Gabriella Montez. She lives here." Sharpay said.

"She called an hour ago saying someone had broken in. when we got here no one was here. We found a dog upstairs locked in a room."

"Her name is Callie, is she ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah she is. She's over there actually." The man said pointing to the sitting dog. We went over to Callie. She wasn't hurt, but she looked sad. She was whimpering. We knew she knew her owner was gone.

I looked into the dogs eyes. They looked lost. I was lost…we all were…

A/N ok so I'm totally on a roll here! Lol. I'm going update one more story and then downhill all over again! Thank you all who reviewed last chapter:)


	7. Chapter 7

24 Hours to Live

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gabriella's POV

I looked at the man. He got in the back. I saw a needle in his hand. I started whimpering.

"Look Olivia nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is going to be fine." He said. As he said fine he stabbed the needle into my neck and injected it. I grabbed at his wrist, but my world went black before I knew it.

I could feel something comfortable under me. I opened my eyes, but the light hurt. I shut them quickly. I tried to move my hands but they were tied or something behind me.

"Some one help me!!!!" I yelled, but it came out in a low raspy voice.

"Aww the princess is awake boys." I opened my eyes slowly and saw the man that took me and some other men.

"Where's my mom?" I asked them.

"Livvie, let's just say she's…six feet below."

"Don't call me livvie! Just tell me where my mother is!" I yelled this time it came out as a yell.

"I told you she's six feet below."

Dead…or alive. She could be…

"Ok, now little livvie we have a game to play."

A/N………. I need ideas! HELP?!!!!! Lol ok thank you all who revewed last chapter! Happy thanksgiving!


End file.
